Though Hell And Back
by PinkyLovesDan
Summary: Kagome gets raped And people are getting killed. Sango gets kidnapped and...well read to find out what else my weird can come up with. First story be nice!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any character but I'm still wishing

Chapter one: Though hell and back

__

'The music was blasting and people are dancing and having a good time,' a very scared girl thought to herself, 'Then why do I feel so all alone, half naked, and screaming at the top of my lungs.'

I ran to a closet, shut the door, and tried to keep myself from shaking but **_he _still found me. "Kagome, come out come out were ever you," Kouga grinned, "you know I'll find you were ever you are so just give up." I look though the closet door _'He went into the next room this is my only chance to get away.' _I ran, with only a bed sheet cover myself, down stairs and thought the crowd. I found myself out on the street. Run. Getting away is the only thing that was on my mind. " What the hell was going thought my mind…how could I…what is wrong with me." I yelled to really no one. My chest burned as I gasp for air but stopping was not a option, he could be there any moment but this time he might really hurt me maybe even kill me.**

I don't have a clue have long I've been running but it have to be at less an hour cause I am about to fell asleep right now in the middle of the street but I knew InuYasha's house is right up the block. I ran to the door but stopped right before my hand touched the door. I felt my cheeks burn and notice I was only wearing a bed sheet. _I panic, 'What will happen if his brother or Rin answer.' _I notice that a window was open but just my luck it was his brother and his fiancée room.

Fifteen minutes pasted with me just sitting there at 2am in front of my best friend, InuYasha's house. But my first strike of good luck hit when InuYasha's room light up and he open his window to look out to the moon and notice me. "What the hell…what happen to you," InuYasha half yell/whispered.

Moments later, he grab me a shirt and shorts and I sat in his room to tell him the whole story. "So kouga and I…

_Flashback___

were going to, from what I was told, a just a few friends getting together for just getting out of high school. But when I got there about twenty cars were out front and who knows how many people were there." I continued, " Kouga took me to some of his friend, which were mostly guys, and whisper something into the guys ears. The guys had a lustful grin on their face. I got really nervous and tried to go somewhere else but Kouga have a tight grip on my wrist."

I nodded and let tears pour out of me eyes, and a few minutes later I cried myself to sleep in InuYasha's arms.

****

So how was my first fanfiction chapter...yeah!!

So please please commet! Good or bad comments are welcome!! But I want just one to go on!!

bye bye for now,

101kikyouhottie101


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any character but I'm still wishing

A/n sorry about spelling and grammar…I suck at both and when computer misses it, I miss it. Also I sleep in lang. Arts, he is just so boring. It is so hard not to sleep

Chapter 2: kouga's invition 

'_thoughts'_

"talking"

"IIInnnuuuYYYaaassshhhaaa…get down here." Sesshomaru yelled. InuYasha eyes shut open but when he tried to move, he couldn't "shit" he though. He tried to wake her but she was dead asleep. InuYasha heard foot steps going up the stairs and random cursing. He was screwed and could just imagine what will happen….

InuYasha's p.o.v

"Crap I'm sooo screwed" I panic. Kagome was still fast asleep when Sesshomaru busted the door down. "what the…InuYasha" Sesshomaru said in a I'm-going-to-kill-you voice. "This time it really isn't what you think!" I pleaded for forgiveness. ( In this story Sesshomaru is full-demon and InuYasha is half-demon) " Are you trying to down this family even more" he said most harsh voice.

Sesshomaru grabbed my collar and held me against the wall. " Shut the hell up, you're going the wake kagome." I half yell/whispered. "why is she still tired from last…" Sesshomaru mocked then just drop me down on the floor. "What…that isn't kikyou (a/n or kinkyho hehe also Sesshomaru is like a normal brother) how many girlfriends do you have?"

"She isn't my girlfriend just my best friend that just happen to girl…" he paused before really notice what his brother was talking about. (a/n Wow InuYasha is dense isn't he and isn't his brother full of himself. That means their dad is so full of himself that he was dense) "wow take you long enough" he chuckled at his own joke.

Kagome's p.o.v

'_who is making all that noise' _I half opened my eyes to see InuYasha and Sesshomaru fighting over…_'me, cool'_. I tried to get up but my legs felt like Jell-O (cherry Jell-O such a bad joke) and I fell right next to the bed. InuYasha picked me up, ignoring his brother and said, "Are you OK," in a voice as sweet as sugar, I just nodded. He smiled in replied but the sweet moment was broken, rudely, by oh you know. Kouga, looking though the window and knocking?_ 'wow, didn't see that coming,' I thought, 'random.' _Sesshomaru left huffing and puffing cause no one was listening to him.

Suddenly I started remembering everything and my eye started pouring tears. InuYasha just held me, on the bed, and petting my hair and back.(not dog petting)

InuYasha's p.o.v

'_That bastard will so pay for hurting kagome' _I felt kagome go limp in my arms and more even breaths. I laid down kagome and tucked her in.

Downstairs I grab a quick breakfast, and some pain killers and cereal for kagome. After eating I took a shower, dressed and so on. A half hour later kagome _**tried**_ to come downstairs but was unsuccessful. I ended up carrying her on my back most of the morning. But we need to get her clothes and went to her house

Kagome's p.o.v

At my house was just like hell. "where is god heavens have you", Mrs. Higurashi yelled out of worry. "Ummm…at InuYasha's," was all I could of.

InuYasha started the put me down but I kept my grip and whispered in his ear, "Should I tell her now or wait until later". "now and maybe I should go," he replied but I tighten my grip.

About a hour, 10 minutes, and 29 seconds later (not that I was counting or anything) of telling her I didn't have sex with InuYasha with him there. Ring Ring "hello"

Phone conversation

Ka- for kagome and Ko- kouga

Ko- Hey, baby. What happen to you last night

Ka- Screw you Kouga

Ko- Where, when, and how hard

Ka- ……..

Ko- Whats wrong baby cat get your tongue or do I.

Ka- Stop calling me baby you jackass.

Ko- Aww don't be like that.

Ka- You're a sick bastard

Ko- …Wanna come over tonight there is party at my house but you can't more than two friends with you.

Ka- I rather be burned to death

Ko- I'll call you later baby. See you at the party

Ka- what….call ended.

--

Hi, did you like it. Next chapter is coming soon!! Also lemon can be in the next chapter, your choice just comment yes or no. One or two comments to continue…kk!!

Bye Bye for now,

101kikyouhottie101


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey people, if you want to continue this story it will have to continue on a different account and the account is xxXdeathGirlXxx. The computer I'm on now saved the password but I can't remember the password of this account or the email address link to this account. So I can continue this on xxXDeathGirlXxx and you can meg me on if you need any further inform…kk._**


End file.
